


Extra Key

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: TV Comedies [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Handcuffs, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not tying you to the headboard with my regulation cuffs!  What if I died of an aneurysm during an especially intense orgasm and you were left cuffed to the bedposts, weeping quietly while staring at my corpse?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Key

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Amy/Rosa - handcuffs.

Right as Rosa was _just there perfect only a little more_ , she heard a sickly _crack_ and her hand fell and smacked Amy in the eye.

“Oh, son of a…” Amy barked, pulling away from Rosa, clutching her forehead.  It would’ve been funny seeing Amy tweak like that, but since Amy was wearing a purple bra and Rosa was naked and three seconds from orgasm, it just seemed sad.  “You just gouged me with your talons!”

“Well, what the hell, Amy?” Rosa jingled the silver handcuffs, one cuff still clasped to her left wrist, the other busted at the hinge.  “I told you to use the regulation cuffs!  I could practically buy these at the gas station.”

Amy looked at her, still squinting in pain, but somehow managed to roll the one good eye.  “I’m not tying you to the headboard with my cuffs!  What if I died of an aneurysm during an especially intense orgasm and you were left cuffed to the bedposts, weeping quietly while staring at my corpse?”

Rosa balked, grabbing the key off the nightstand and unlocking the remaining cuff.  “Okay, calm down, Stephen King.  I always keep an extra key taped right here.” She felt under the ridge of the headboard and grabbed another key.

Amy raised her eyebrows and winced, obviously impressed.  “That’s so smart.  But wait…does that mean you do this a lot?”

“Perhaps,” Rosa said, reaching out for Amy.  “Let’s see if we can wring one out of me still, scar-face.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fifty Shades of Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726121) by [Liara_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90)




End file.
